fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon vs Dragon Ball
Plot In the dimension of the Dragon Ball Universe, Goku Black returns in a seeks revenge on Goku and then notice another dimension where there are creatures called Digimon Digital Monsters and plans to find some creatures to destroy Goku and everyone he loves. Meanwhile, Goku arrives and senses Goku Black near by and tries to stop him and he transforms into Super Sayian Blue to face him. And then Goku Black Appeared behind Goku and Goku turns around and was surprised to see him alive, and Goku Black tells Goku that he will destroy him and everyone he knows by gathering the creatures called Digimon, and then transforms into Super Sayian Rose to prevent him from stopping him and then Goku tries to blast him, but Black uses he blade to stab Goku's heart, and after that, Goku falls to his death and Goku Black leave to enter another dimension to the Digimon Universe. After Black left, Goku's granddaughter Pan arrives and sees her grandpa dead and cries out his name. In the different dimension of the Digimon Universe, Back in the Dragon Ball Universe, Pan do some training to find the one who killed her Grandpa Goku to avenge him and then notice a swarm of Flybeemon entering though a portal and fights against them, and then one of the Flybeemon launches a stinger at Pan weakening her, and Pan gets hit by a double Lightning Sting. As the Flybeemon closes in on her, Future Trunks appears and destroyed them to save her. Takato, Tai and Davis and their digimon arrives in the Dragon Ball Universe and encountered a dinosaur called Paozusaurus Later in West City, Videl checks on the city and then was attacked by a Harpymon, and then pounded Harpymon down. Harpymon awoke and blasted her with a Wind Seeker. As she tried to claw Videl, Gohan appears to save his wife when he blasted her with his Kamehameha, and gaves her a senzu bean to make her all better, and tells her about what happen to his father. Meanwhile, back in the Digimon Universe, the Trio of Danger and the fighters from the 11th Universe appeared in Tokyo, and tries to find the creatures to destroy as the split up In Gero's lab, Gatomon tries to escape back to the Digimon Universe, but then was attacked by Hopp. The two begin having a cat fight and Gatomon defeats her has she uses her lighting Paw three times before sending crashing into the machine. As Hopp dies when the machine At the construction site, Rika and Renamon encountered Frost and the two starts battling, and Frost completely outclassed, being knocked around several times. Rika forces Renamon to finish him quickly, and Frost says he will not surrender and then uses one of his poison needles to sting Renamon, and Renamon starts to suddenly feel tired, and starts panting heavily. Frost then knocks Renamon down, and Renamon falls on the floor, defeated. Kari and Gatomon appeared and sees Renamon taken out, and tries to face Frost, and but then, the Saiyan girls, Caulifla and Kale and fights against her Vegeta and his son Future Trunks fuse into Vegenks and battles alongs with Goku returns from his death wearing a white sayian battle armor in his Autonomous Ultra Instinct form and battles against Goku Black and then transforms into Super Sayian 4 in his Autonomous Ultra Instinct Category:Crossovers